


Clarity

by BlueDelinquent



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ok listen they're in love, a little bit of angst but mostly fluff, i wrote this before watching it, lets ignore end of sky right now, they keep sacrificing for each other and i die, tol and smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDelinquent/pseuds/BlueDelinquent
Summary: For once Yamato is the one that gets to lean on Chiharu (mostly because chiharu forces him to)





	Clarity

Yamato heading back to the garage, drained from spending the whole day at the hospital. He hates hospitals, seen enough of them for a lifetime but there seems to be a shadow of misfortune following them, like a phantom waiting for when they least expect it. Tragedy always strikes when they're not expecting it, when they're not ready for a fight, teeth bared and knuckles bloody. It always comes when they're content, soft, warm and everything feels good, maybe even great.

If there's one thing he can do right now it's to force his optimism on everyone else, he knows how heavily this whole situation is weighing down on them, knows better than most because that’s his best friend in the hospital. And he sees the anguish on Cobra's face and it's killing him, but he can't make the pain stop, only Noboru can do that. What he can do is force his false cheer onto everyone, smile till his cheeks feel like they're gonna crack a line in his face. It's killing him.

He finally gets home; the sunset has almost disappeared and everything is silent and still. There's a note from his mother with pachinko scrawled in messy writing, he drops his jacket and falls into the under stuffed leather couch with a groan. He's exhausted, he can barely bargain with himself to get up and got to bed let alone find something to eat. Just as he's debating starving until tomorrow he hears a slight knock against the shutters and footsteps.

"Yamato-san..." it's Chiharu

“Oh Chiharu, what’re you doing here?” his face is screwed up in worry but on Chiharu it looks like a pout and Yamato can’t help but smile slightly

“I saw your mom at pachinko, she told me you might need food, so here I am” he holds up a plastic bag in explanation “You look really tired…” again with the frowning pout

“Worried about me?” he quirks an eyebrow and smiles wider when Chiharu huffs and his cheeks colour, so cute.

“You stay at the hospital all night, run the garage during the day, help cobra out and you don’t even bother to eat properly, of course I’m worried” he crosses his arms as if challenging Yamato to refute it, he can’t so he just holds his hand up in defeat,

“Yes, yes, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t be making anyone worry, least of all you” an easy smile on his lips, it’s always easy to smile around Chiharu. He jerks his head and tells him to go up ahead of him, closes the shutters and follows. 

Chiharu is setting up the food on the low table, it’s a store-bought dinner set but Yamato is so hungry he could eat it cold, his stomach grumbles and Chiharu laughs at him. What a brat he thinks inside his head, but its oh so fond. Yamato wolfs down the food, inhaling it at a crazy pace and Chiharu tries his best but he’s no match, he barely finishes his food while Yamato gets through 3 boxes.

“Well at least your appetite hasn’t suffered” he laughs as Yamato moves to throw away the containers “you’re the same as ever, I didn’t even have to worry” he chuckles as he accepts the beer from Yamato who mocks his laugh

“Ha ha ha, exactly! I’m just the same as ever so there’s no point going around with that pout” he pokes accusingly at Chiharu’s face but Chiharu catches his finger and moves it aside, suddenly silent, “Oi Chiharu, what did I just say? I’m fine so stop it” stop looking at me like that he wants to say, I can’t stand it he wants to say, I like it when you smile he wants to say.

“You’re not fine though…” Chiharu sighs and suddenly looks so tired, when did that happen? Or did he just not notice? “You don’t have to do that around me so, its fine. It’s fine if you want to be sad or angry or whatever it is you need to be. Just…stop trying to fix everything on your own” his gaze is so earnest and something in his eyes makes Yamato’s heart break a little, Chiharu’s hand is gripping his arm and he can feel the tremble of his fingers

“Chiharu….” There’s a lump in his throat and he doesn’t know what to say, he shouldn’t be making Chiharu of all people worry like this, he’s been through enough. But try as he might the words just don’t come, he just looks on helplessly as Chiharu’s eyes brim with tears

“He’s your best friend, you’re allowed to be sad and pissed off and everything Cobra-san is, you don’t have to go around helping everyone out and cheering them up and smiling till it hurts, I can see it! You’re exhausted, you’re killing yourself, fucking stop it!” Yamato is surprised at the anger coming from Chiharu but the way his breath hitches when he’s done with his tirade tells him everything he needs to know.

His mother once told him; the best thing about him being an idiot is that he can do whatever without thinking about it too much, so he moves before even thinking about it and then he has Chiharu in his arms. And it feels right, he sighs into Chiharu’s hair and feels him sink into the embrace as well. The tears come easily after that, with Chiharu warm and pliant in his arms, he sobs into his neck and tightens his grip almost afraid of losing him. 

He has no idea how long he cries, but when he’s done he sighs heavily and pets Chiharu’s hair, its soft. When he pulls back he sees the concern still on his face but its less onerous now and he looks calmer. He’s still petting his hair, his hand comes down to the side and he strokes his cheek with his thumb, Chiharu’s eyes light up with something he can’t place. 

Again, he moves without thinking, gives into the impulse he’s had since day one and kisses Chiharu. His lips are as soft and pliant as he always thought they would be, a surprised little squeak makes its way out of his mouth but Yamato pays it no mind and takes his time savouring the kiss, Chiharu doesn’t reject him so he keeps going, kissing and pulling at him until he’s pretty much in his lap. His hand finds its way back into his hair and Chiharu moans into his mouth, Yamato thinks he’s died right there.

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been kissing but when they finally part both of them are panting, Chiharu’s hair is everywhere thanks to Yamato’s hands and his lips are red and shiny and Yamato groans audibly because it’s the hottest thing ever. Chiharu, as if he suddenly realises what’s happening, blushes and his gaze darts around nervously, Yamato chuckles and pulls him close pressing their foreheads together.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long…” he tells him, Chiharu puts his arms around his neck and huffs in amusement 

“Well that makes two of us” his smile is so bright that Yamato thinks yes, he’s definitely an angel “But umm…could you let me go now?” he trails of awkwardly and he doesn’t know why he’s saying that till he realises; Chiharu’s sitting in his lap and Yamato’s hands are tight around his waist which means no escape but that’s not what’s making him awkward, it’s probably…

“My bad…” well that’s kind of embarrassing, a certain part of Yamato was very excited about the whole situation. He would be straight up lying if he said he didn’t intend to solve his problem but if Chiharu was uncomfortable there was no helping it. 

“No uh…I mean like, I don’t mind that, umm it’s just awkward sitting on….” He buries his face in his hand like he can’t believe what he’s saying, Yamato to his credit doesn’t make the situation worse and just nods dumbly whilst letting go. Chiharu fixes his hair, well he tries and fails, tugs Yamato up out of his place and casually guides them both into Yamato’s room

To his credit Yamato just smiles and goes along with it. He guesses they’re both idiots that act without thinking, but it works just fine for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back into writing so this and the other one stop just before the good stuff haha but i'll work my way up to it


End file.
